


Dandelions and Bilberries

by KenderTime



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenderTime/pseuds/KenderTime
Summary: Jaskier looks back at what Geralt meant to him and gets lost in the woods. A woman finds the sad bard. Dandelions can be found to grow near bilberry bushes.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Dandelions and Bilberries

Jaskier had started his walk back down the mountain alone. His nose was sniffly and his feet dragged behind him as he walked. First, he was left behind by his travel companion, Geralt, at the camp earlier that day. Then, he ran the rest of the way up. Why he felt the need to get there quickly, was beyond him; he couldn’t help a fight in any meaningful way, especially after exerting so much energy to reach them. Lastly, after following Geralt all this way, Jaskier gets an earful and is told to never see Geralt again.

The one thing Jaskier really cared about these last 22 years was Geralt. At first, it was selfish for him. He saw money, he saw fame, he saw beautiful people. And for a while, that’s what it was. But as time went on, that changed. Jaskier had nothing last as long as the companionship from Geralt had.

Jaskier hadn’t noticed he had stopped walking until he heard the soft sound of the flowing stream near his feet. He now sat on a pale rock, lute cradled in his arms, quietly crying to himself. Sure, Geralt has told him to fuck off before, but not like this. This time, he was serious and that broke Jaskier’s heart.

Jaskier was so absorbed in his own mind, he hadn’t noticed the woman watching him from a few trees away. She wasn’t hiding, back against the old, green bark tree.  
“These woods aren’t safe to travel in alone,” her voice was soft but commanding.

The sad bard jumped up from sitting, wiping his eyes with one hand and holding out his lute like a sword with the other. “Who are you? Why are you in the woods if they’re so dangerous?”

“Because I’m the one they think dangerous,” she hums, a smile pulling at her lips as she steps forward off the tree. “Pray tell, how does a crimson bard find themselves lost in the woods?”

“I- I can assure you that I am not lost.” Jaskier voice wavered as he stepped backward away from the woman.

“Oh, my mistake then. What is the nearest town?” She raised her eyebrows in curiosity. Why would a man lie about something so obvious?

Jaskier stayed quiet as he looked around the trees, he knew not where he was.

“Follow me and I’ll show you towards town,” she spoke as she turned around. “I must go into town for food anyways.”

Jaskier did not follow, instead, he observed. He observed how her dress flowed like water as she turned, how it shifted from blue to orange and how she leads with her head as she walks. He noticed the two meticulously laid braids in her hair that billowed out into two curly balls of black at the base of her neck. He wouldn’t describe her as portly, but she didn’t appear to be yearning for food. He also noticed how she was seemingly barefoot.

“Come now, Dandelion. You never know if a Leshen is prowling,” she called over his shoulder.

That’s when something clicks in Jaskier’s mind. A perfect subject for a song. His back straightens and he clears his throat, “now, how am I to follow a fair maiden without ever knowing her name?”

“Many call me Borówka.”  
\----  
Jaskier stopped his singing to ask the thing that had been bugging him, “Borowka? How’d you get a name like that?”

How’d a Witcher get the name ‘White Wolf’? And is that the only song you know?”

The two had been walking for about 30 minutes, most of it just Jaskier singing.

“We will stop by my home before the town. We will move faster on horseback.” She spoke, as a small cottage in the woods came into view.

“Oh, a horse? Only one? Didn’t your mother tell you what it means to share a horse with a man?” She could see the smirk grow on his face without having to look at him.

“I don’t have a mother.” She said matter a fact.

Borówka walks around the back of the cottage to a small single horse stable. A grey horse with a white mane neighs as she approaches and a genuine smile comes to her face. “Hello, Nettle. Ready to head into town?”

She turns around to the bard with a sigh, “I’m going to grab a few things from inside, don’t go running off.”

Jaskier watched as she disappeared into a side door of the cottage. “She is quite beautiful, is she not?” He wistfully spoke reaching up to pet the horse. “What kind of song should I write about her? Perhaps a love song, or a ballad? Oh, maybe a lullaby, one that warns men, women, and children of the seemingly kind siren the lures you into her soft embrace?”

A few minutes pass and Jaskier begins to think Borówka isn’t coming out of the house. He walks to the door and raised his hand to knock when the door opens. Before him was the same woman, but instead of the water-like dress, she wore studded leather armor with a steel necklace of a unicorn, a sling with two familiar swords in a sling across her back, and a pack in her hand. She moves past the bard, towards her horse. She begins putting the saddle blanket and saddle on her horse.

“W-wait a moment. Where did you get swords like that?” Jaskier turned around towards the woman pointing at the swords on her back.

“From my teacher. Now, are you going to hitch a ride on my horse, or are you going to walk to town?” She huffed, climbing onto her horse.

“You’re a Witcher!” Jaskier exclaimed. “Wait, a woman can’t be a Witcher.”

“Yes, they can. But you need a mage to assist during the transition.” She reaches her hand out to help him onto the horse.

Jaskier approaches the newfound Witcher, taking her hand and hoisting himself onto the back of the horse. “Why has Geralt never mentioned you?”

“Has Geralt ever mentioned another Witcher? There aren't many of us left. Besides, the two of us aren’t on particularly good terms. Now, do you know any other songs?”

Jaskier smiled to himself, he lost one Witcher only to find another.


End file.
